undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Nroki
please do not change this ,im very passionate about my character!! Description Nroki is a 5 foot tall naga, with gray hair and dark yellow skin. She has a snake tail sprouting from her waist, with dark green spots aligning it. She wears a Crop top, which is custom to her culture. Under her hair, she has three eyes, each a light gray color. Surprisingly, she's very small for her species. Nroki also has a regular boss-monster soul. Personality Nroki is an energetic person, never in the same place for long. She is VERY open-minded and will take consideration of others emotions. As kind as she is, she does have ADHD, meaning she always catches on to things that aren't important. This leads her to never get important things done in time. She's trying to get rid of it, as of now. Relations Family * Arko Min (father) * Mayella Smith (Mother) * Tanok Chu-Min (Brother) * Skurik Chu-Min (younger sister) Friends *Sans *The Bird That Carries You Over A Disproportionately Small Gap *Vulkin *Nice Cream Guy Acquaintances *Alphys *Mad Dummy *Glyde Enemies *Asgore *Bob (not really an enemy, he just annoys the hell outta her) *Madjick *River Person Where She Lives/ Encounter {Pacifist/ Neutral} It's actually very easy to find her in-game. If you drop food near temmie village, you can see her slithering towards it, before she accidentally bumps into you. Before the battle starts, she does say sorry, eats the food, and then engages in a battle. In genocide, however, she is in Hotlands, right after you kill the Knights. Go back to where the nicecream guy is, and you'll find her rushing him away, telling him he can't be here or else he'll die. That is when she sees you, and tells him to run. After he disappears from view, you engage in a battle,but not without her saying "I wont back down without a fight" before the battle starts. She lives in hotlands, however, and casually visits waterfall. You can find her house near the arrow puzzle, where it's locked, but can be unlocked by bribing the key from her with some tea from Gerson. Species Nroki's species is a naga. Naga's are a race of monster in the underground that look like humans, but have snakelike features, such as: Fangs Scales (can be anywhere on body) Snake Eyes Snake Tails Second Eyelids Rattles (very uncommon) Her mother, however, was a human. Therefore, she has been born as a boss monster. ( She's more of a miniboss, though..) Also, their average height is 7-8 ft tall, including the tail. Nroki seems to be underheighted, though, as she is only 5ft. Stats Neutral *HP:65 *AT:15 *DF:40 *EXP On Kill:50 *Gold on Win:50 Pacifist *HP:30 *AT:10 *DF:20 *EXP On Kill:15 *Gold on Win:50 Genocide *HP:120 *AT:25 *DF:50 *EXP On Kill:60 *Gold on Win:25 ACTs Flirt Joke Insult Check Responses Well, that's rude! [ Insult 1+ pacifist/neutral ] Aww, that's adorable!- 1, pacifist/neutral Wait, are you serious?- 2, pacifist/neutral Uhh, maybe after battling? This is getting awkward...- {Flirt 3+, pacifist/neutral] *snicker* Okay, that was good. 1, pacifist/neutral *chuckle* C-come on, man, we're battling!! 2 pacifist/neutral Pfft- HAHA! Okay okay, you can stop now! 3+ pacifist/neutral Like i'll fall for someone like YOU. 1, genocide ...you disgust me 2+, genocide Those mean nothing to me now. 1, genocide Are you trying to humor me? Its not working. 2+, Genocide I...what..h-why....why? pacifist/neutral W-wait, I-i can't lose yet! I c-cant! I-i have to- Genocide "You little sh*t." 1+, genocide Attacks Snake Bite :snake jaw appears on the board, shooting fangs at you that are either blue, white or orange Causes 3 damage, lasts for 7 seconds Rattle! : A snake rattle randomly appears in either the upper left or lower right of the corners,making sound waves that fling across the board. You have to dodge them. Causes 5 damage, lasts for 5 seconds. Medusa's Stare: Turns the soul light blue (patience), which makes their board and the attacks move, instead of them. Causes no damage. Scale Springer : She turns around and wildly swings her tail, flinging scales around. You have to dodge them. Causes 2 damage, lasts 15 seconds. Quotes Encounter Nroki slithered in! (pacifist) Nroki isn't sure about this...(Neutral) Nroki doesn't care anymore. (genocide) Flavor Text She doesn't seem to like you.. 'check '''Wants to be your friend! 'check 'Nroki seems to be conflicted with something. 'check 'Nroki hisses at you. 'flirt 'Nroki is not impressed. 'joke 'Nroki smiles at your joke. 'joke 'Nroki is very shocked at your words. '1, pacifist/neutral 'Nroki is very offended. '2+ ,pacifist/neutral 'Nroki seems angrier. '1+, genocide Trivia *Originally a skeleton, quickly scrapped. (mostly because i didn't want to make ANOTHER skeleton oc in the fandom) *Birthday is on June 23! *She has 3 eyes hidden under that head of hers. *Her hair design was inspired by Sapphire, from Steven Universe, along with her 3 eyes by garnet. *Her undernet username is : snakeskins *Her sexuality is an Bisexual Demiromantic, being attracted to females and NB people. Credit credit to '''toby fox, for making such an amazing game! Gallery Category:Species Category:Naga Category:Female Category:OC